samupediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
CHUCK NORRIS
thumb|300px|right|per tutti i morti che vedete,STATE TRANQUILLI! sono morti veramente :)thumb|294px|left|diciamo che qui si sta divertendo, all'età di 6 anni. sua nonna era ancora vergine.[[Video:Chuck Norris Vs. Attack Helicopter|thumb|300px|right|Chuck e svladislao giocano a cel'hai]][[Video:Chuck Norris Super Kick|thumb|300px|right|è così che testano i parabrezza. la stessa ragione per cui non esistono macchine con il parabrezza...uhm.]]"Chi ti ha fatto del male? "no..nessuno..." -polifemo protegge i suoi fratelli dall'ira di Chuck Norris "Io non ci credo a C...PUff" -eretico che non credeva al Supremo "ho bisogno di una nuova mietitrebbia" -Lui dal barbiere "Ora mettiti subito a dormire! sennò chiamo Chuck Norris!" -l'uomo nero a suo figlio albero genealogico nessuno in realtà ha mai scoperto chi fossero i parenti del supremo, in effetti si pensa che esso si sia autofecondato, dando origine a se stesso, il quale sposatosi con se stesso ha dato vita a se stesso (perchè solo lui è meritevole di maritare lui stesso). nonostante ciò, conosciamo bene i più lontani parenti, o forse solo amici dell'innominabile: -''arnold ( il bambominkia sempre intento a sterminare la sua famiglia)'' -''Gattuso (tutti cercano compagnia negli animali)'' -'' Giorgio Mastrota (detto anche "Il contrabbandiere", per cause ignote)'' -''Maria de Filippi (suo cognato)'' Origini dell'universo ad oggi, sappiamo che l'universo è il frutto di una piccola scurreggia del divino, il quale liberò appunto la parte peggiore di se (hei, non fraintendetemi, dobbiamo essere fieri di essere una scurreggia di Chuck Norris!). vide questo universo piccolo, prendere forma e decise di non distruggerlo come faceva di solito con un calcio rotante (ecco tutta la bontà del nostro signore). quindi noi dobbiamo la vita al supremo! e non provate ad ignorare questo, perchè lui lo sa, ed io ho scritto quest'articolo di mia spontanea volontà, non perchè mi ha costretto lui, capito! sia chiaro! io non sono stato minacciato a morte con un calcio rotante e non sono stato minacciato di nuovo per dire questo! CHUCK NORRIS Quando Chuck Norris fa sesso con un uomo, non è perché è gay, ma perché aveva finito le donne. Chuck Norris non legge i libri. Li fissa fino a quando non ottiene le informazioni che gli servono. Se chiedete l'ora a Chuck Norris lui vi risponderà "Ancora due secondi." Dopo aver chiesto "Ancora due secondi cosa?", vi colpisce con un calcio volante a girare. Chuck Norris usa i profilattici stimolanti al rovescio, così può provare piacere. Dal 1940, anno di nascita di Chuck Norris, le morti causate da calci volanti a girare sono aumentate del 13.000%. Non ci sono disabili. Solo persone che hanno incontrato Chuck Norris. Non c'è mento dietro alla barba di Chuck Norris. C'è solo un altro pugno. Se parli male di chuck Norris lui ti ammaza con lo sguardo dei occhi Una volta si credeva che Chuck Norris avesse perso uno scontro con un pirata, ma è un falso, creato da Chuck Norris stesso per attirare più pirati su di lui. Chuck Norris e un figlio di troia che lecca i culo di suo padre e nonostante non abbia eta fa le seghe a tutti queli che gli stanno sul cazzo Chuck Norris e un figlio che e nato male con poblemi molti strani e un coglione di merda fa sesso con le mucche la casa di Chuck Norris non ce la perche e povero e vive nei bidoni e si piscia pure a dosso caro mio chi a cfatto sto link e veramente sfigato come Chuck Norris perche CHUCK NORRIS E UNA PERSONA NORMALE COME TUTTI NOI FIRMATO EMAUNELE DEL PRATO VOGLIO VEDERE SE MI VIENE A PRENDERE QUELL DIO SFIGATO CHE PENSATE VOI CIAO STUPIDI IMMAGINARI E POI CHUCK NORRIS LO STUPIDINO E UNO SFIGATO DI MERDA PERCHE FA IL SUO LAVORO BHO Chuck Norris una volta si è schierato per calciare il tiro di trasformazione di una partita di football tra scuole superiori. Visto che il pallone si era forato, ha persuaso gli arbitri a fargli effettuare il calcio con un bambino di 3 mesi. Chuck ha spedito 60 metri oltre i limiti del campo, e poi ha proceduto a scoparsi ogni ragazza dello stadio. Quando la moglie di Chuck Norris ha bruciato il tacchino il giorno del Ringraziamento, Chuck ha detto: "Non preoccuparti tesoro" e si è diretto nel cortile dietro casa. Dopo cinque minuti è rientrato con un tacchino vivo, lo ha interamente ingoiato, e quando l'ha ritirato fuori pochi secondi dopo era interamente cotto in salsa di mirtilli. Alla richiesta di spiegazioni da parte della moglie, Chuck l'ha colpita in volto con un calcio volante e ha dichiarato: "Mai discutere con Chuck Norris." Quelli che scorrono alla fine di una puntata di Walker Texas Ranger non sono i titoli di coda; in realtà è la lista delle persone che hanno ricevuto un calcio volante in faccia da Chuck Norris quel giorno. Le lacrime di Chuck Norris curano il cancro. Il problema è che lui non ha mai pianto. Chuck Norris una volta diede un calcio volante così veloce che il suo piede oltrepassò la velocità della luce, tornò indietro nel tempo e uccise Amelia Earhart mentre si trovava in volo sopra l'Oceano Pacifico. Chuck Norris non ha l'AIDS, ma lo trasmette comunque alle persone. Piuttosto che venire al mondo come un bambino normale, Chuck Norris ha deciso invece di guadagnarsi l'uscita dalla placenta della madre a forza di pugni. Poco dopo gli spuntò la barba. Chuck Norris ha costruito una macchina del tempo e l'ha usata per tornare indietro in tempo per fermare l'assassinio di JFK. Come Oswald sparò, Chuck riuscì a deviare la traiettoria dei tre proiettili con il solo uso della barba. La testa di JFK però esplose comunque dallo stupore. Chuck Norris ha venduto l'anima al diavolo in cambio della ruvida bellezza e dell'incomparabile abilità nelle arti marziali. Subito dopo aver concluso la transazione, Chuck colpì in faccia il diavolo con un calcio volante e si riprese indietro l'anima. Il diavolo, che notoriamente apprezza l'ironia, ammise lo sbaglio e dichiarò che avrebbe dovuto schivare il colpo invece di abbassare la guardia. La coppia ora si ritrova per il poker ogni secondo Mercoledì del mese. Un uomo una volta chiese a Chuck Norris se il suo vero nome fosse "Charles". Chuck Norris non rispose, si limitò a fissare l'uomo fino a farlo esplodere Chuck Norris ha recentemente avuto l'idea di vendere la sua urina come bibita in lattina. Il nome della bevanda è Red Bull. Chuck Norris può portare una donna all'orgasmo semplicemente indicandola con un dito e dicendo "booya". Chuck Norris Chuck Norris non dorme. Aspetta. Chuck Norris una volta abbatté un aereo tedesco puntandolo con un dito e urlando "Bang!" Dopo attenta analisi, il Presidente Truman scelse di lanciare la bomba atomica su Hiroshima all'alternativa di mandare Chuck Norris. Il motivo fu che venne ritenuta la soluzione più "umana". Chuck Norris spesso chiede alle persone di tirargli il dito. Quando lo fanno, li colpisce con un calcio volante nell'addome. Dopodiché scoreggia. Chuck Norris è attualmente in causa con l'NBC, reclamando il fatto che Law and Order sono i nomi depositati per le sue gambe. Se riuscite a vedere Chuck Norris, lui può vedere voi. Se non riuscite a vedere Chuck Norris potreste essere a pochi secondi dalla vostra morte. Chuck Norris si è preso la mia verginità, e sicuramente prenderà anche la vostra. Se state pensando "Impossibile, l'ho già persa", vi state sbagliando di grosso. Chuck Norris usa un serpente a sonagli vivo come preservativo. Gli Alieni esistono. Stanno semplicemente aspettando la morte di Chuck Norris, prima di attaccare. L'ex-ragazza di Chuck Norris una volta gli chiese quanta legna avrebbe potuto fare una marmotta se le marmotte avessero potuto fare legna. Lui urlò: "COME OSI FARE RIME IN PRESENZA DI CHUCK NORRIS!" e le tagliò la gola. Tenendo la gola della ragazza ancora sanguinante tra le mani, muggì: "Nessuno prende per il Chuck!". Due anni e cinque mesi dopo, capì l'ironia dell'affermazione e rise così forte che chiunque nel raggio di 160km diventò sordo. Chuck Norris era previsto come personaggio nel video game "Street Fighter II", ma fu rimosso dai Beta Testers perchè ogni bottone gli faceva comunque compiere un calcio a girare. Quando gli viene chiesto di questo bug, Chuck dice "Non era un bug." Quando l'uomo nero va a dormire,ogni notte controlla il suo armadio per vedere se c'è Chuck Norris. Una volta un uomo cieco ha camminato sulle scarpe di Chuck Norris che ha detto: "Non sai chi sono io?, io sono Chuck Norris,p*a!) La sola menzione del suo nome ha curato la cecità di quest'uomo! Purtroppo, la prima, l'ultima, e l'unica cosa che quest'uomo ha mai visto ,è stato un calcio volante di Chuck Norris Chuck Norris un volta ha mangiato 3 bistecche da 2 chili in un'ora. Ha speso i primi 45 minuti facendo sesso con la cameriera. Non esiste la teoria dell'evoluzione, ma solo una lista di creature a cui Chuck Norris permette di vivere. Chuck Norris può dividere per zero. I bambini hanno paura del buio. Il buio ha paura di Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris non va a caccia, perché la parola "caccia" implica possibilità di fallimento. Chuck Norris va ad uccidere. Per dare prova che il cancro si può sconfiggere facilmente, si è fumato 15 stecche di sigarette al giorno per 2 anni per poi riscontrare 7 tipi diversi di cancro. Curò tutto con 30 minuti di palestra. Durante un episodio di "Willy Il Principe di Bel-Air", sostituì per una cena Carlton e nessuno ci ha fatto caso. Ogni fine settimana, Chuck prende a calci una dozzina di bianchi per dare prova che non è razzista. Prima di andare sul set di "Walker Texas Ranger", si fa iniettare una dose multipla di tranquillizzanti per elefanti per limitare la sua forza e mobilità. Tutto questo per cercare di diminuire il livello di fatalità degli attori nelle scene di lotta. I Re Magi non erano tre, ma quattro.Chuck era il quarto Re Magio che diede a Gesù bambino il dono della "barba". Gesù la portò fieramente addosso fino alla morte. II tre Re Magi divennero gelosi e unirono le loro forze e saggezza per depennare Chuck dalla Bibbia. Poco dopo, morirono tutti e tre per morte causata da calci. Chuck Norris una volta si è fatto la barba. Una volta fatta, è morto l'ultimo unicorno. Nel 1500, Chuck Norris ha iniziato una gara col David di Michelangelo. Chuck non ha ancora fatto l'occhiolino. La suoneria del cellulare di Chuck Norris e una registrazione della gente uccisa dal suo calcio volante che chiede pietà. Chuck Norris non parla. Lui pensa le parole e poi le manda al tuo cervello con un calcio volante. Chuck Norris ha risolto il mistero del Triangolo delle Bermuda col Teorema di Pitagora. Chuck Norris non si lava i denti: mette il suo pugno davanti alla bocca e le placche saltano fuori L'elicottero è stato inventato dopo aver filmato Chuck Norris che faceva 8 calci volanti consecutivi. Chuck Norris dona frequentemente sangue alla Croce Rossa. Non il suo. Quando Chuck ha scoperto di non essere stato inserito nel Monte Rushmore, voleva lasciare il suo segno da qualche parte. Così ha colpito il terreno con un calcio volante e ha creato il Grand Canyon. Se conti il numero di spermatozoi che i tuoi * producono in una vita, sarà sempre inferiore al numero di donne che hanno avuto un orgasmo passando le mani fra i capelli di Chuck Chuck Norris è la fonte di tutta la luce. Il sole prende il suo potere attraverso l'energia creata quando Chuck Norris colpisce chiunque con i suoi calci volanti. Chuck Norris non caga. Espelle debolezza. Una volta abbiamo dato una festa di laurea per Chuck: si è mangiato tutta la torta prima che riuscissimo a dirgli che c'era una spogliarellista nascosta dentro. Chuck Norris perse la verginità prima di suo padre. Mentre stava recitando per un episodio di Walker Texas Ranger, Chuck Norris resuscitò un agnello strofinando a lungo la sua barba su di esso. Poco dopo che l'animale era tornato in vita e una piccola folla si era raccolta attorno, Chuck Norris diede un calcio rotante all'animale, rompendone il collo, per ricordare ancora una volta alla folla che così come Chuck dà, Chuck toglie. Chuck Norris non è resistente come un cavallo.. i cavalli sono resistenti come Chuck Norris. La sigla originale dei Transformers doveva essere: "Chuck Norris! Più di quello che vedono gli occhi, Chuck Norris! Robot in incognito", e vedevano Chuck Norris nel ruolo di un Texas Ranger che difende la terra dai Decepticons e che può trasformarsi in un pick- up. Questo era decisamente troppo stupefacente per una singola trasmissione, quindi fu divisa in due. Chuck Norris non utilizza proiettili a salve durante le sparatorie. Quando un regista una volta disse che non poteva utilizzare proiettili veri, semplicemente replicò: "Certo che posso, io sono Chuck Norris", e lo colpì con un calcio rotante in faccia. Il settimo giorno Dio si riposò.. Chuck Norris ne prese il posto. Quando le sue arti marziali non riescono a risolvere una situazione spinosa, Chuck Norris si finge morto. Quando fingermi morto non funziona, si finge uno zombie. Anche se non è risaputo a tutti, esistono tre lati nella Forza: il lato buono, il lato oscuro, e Chuck Norris. Gli scienziati credevano che il diamate fosse il materiale più duro al mondo. Ma dopo incontrarono Chuck Norris, che gli diede un calcio rotante in faccia così forte, con così alto calore e pressione, che gli scienziati si trasformarono in copie di Chuck Norris. Dio offrì a Chuck Norris la possibilità di volare, ma lui declinò subito a favore dell'abilità in potentissimi calci rotanti. Quando fu negato a Chuck Norris un Bacon McMuffin da McDonalds perchè erano le 10:35, colpì il locale così pesantemente che lo trasformò in uno Spizzico. Chuck Norris beve napalm per calmare il bruciore di stomaco. Il verso delle oche non produce eco. Chuck Norris è il responsabile di questo fenomeno. Se gli chiedete perchè lui semplicemente vi fisserà, ferocemente. Chuck Norris una volta ha cercato di battere Garry Kasparov in una partita a scacchi. Quando Norris perse la partita a schacchi, vinse nella partita della vita colpendo Kasparov con un calcio rotante su uno zigomo. Il calcio rotante di Chuck Norris è così potente che può essere visto dallo spazio, ad occhio nudo. Chuck Norris non crede nella Germania. Se volete una lista dei nemici di Chuck Norris, vi basterà controllare le specie estinte. Chuck Norris non ha mai battuto un sopracciglio nella sua vita. Mai. Chuck Norris non ha bisogno di inghiottire quando mangia. Se Superman e Flash facessero una gara di velocità ai confini dell'universo sapete chi vincerebbe? Chuck Norris. Ironicamente, il talento nascosto di Chuck Norris è l'invisibilità. Chuck Norris mangia i giocatolli dei transformer come veicoli e li caga trasformati in robot. Chuck Norris ha la migliore faccia da poker di tutti i tempi. Questo lo ha aiutato a vincere il world series di poker nel 1983 nonostante avesse in mano un joker, un due di picche, un sette di quadri, un 4 verde di Uno e un biglietto "esci gratis di prigione" del monopoli. Chuck Norris ha inventato un idioma formato da colpi di carate e calci rotanti. Quindi la prossima volta che ti starà calciando le chiappe non essere offeso, potrebbe semplicemente cercando di dirti che gli piace il tuo cappello. Chuck Norris ha inventato l'acqua. Chuck Norris cercava un bar ma non riusciva a trovarne uno. Camminò fino ad un terreno in vendita e si sedette, sicuro che in un'ora emmezzo qualcuno avrebbe costruito un bar intorno a lui. Allora ordinò uno shot, lo bevve, poi distrusse l'edificio fino alle fondamenta. Chuck Norris urlò sopra il rombo delle fiamme: "Lascia sempre le cose così come le hai trovate!" Una volta, mentre si allenva con Wolverine, Chuck Norris perse il suo testicolo sinistro. Tutti ora lo conoscono con il suo nome scientifico: Giove. Contrariamente a quanto si pensa, è Chuck Norris, e non la Medusa a Scatola dell'Australia, la creatura più velenosa al mondo. Dopo tre minuti dal morso, un essere umano manifesta i seguenti sintomi: febbre, vista annebbiata, crescita rapida della barba, rigidezza dei jeans, e la sensazione di venire ripetutamente calciati attaverso il parabrezza di un'auto. Chuck Norris è il vero padre di Luke Skywalker. Chuck Norris non corregge mai la sua pronuncia. Se per caso pronuncia male una parola, Oxford semplicemente cambia la pronuncia attuale. In tempi lontani si credeva che l'autunno arrivasse quando Chuck Norris dava un calcio rotante ad ogni albero esistente. Nei copioni originali di Star Trek Next Generation, troviamo Chuck Norris mandare l'Enterprise nell'iperspazio con uno dei suoi calci rotanti. Chuck Norris è stato capace di vincere una partita a scacchi anche dopo che gli avevano mangiato il re. Chuck Norris una volta ha trovato lavoro in un lunapark. Era il calcinculo. Chuck Norris un giorno ha creato un lanciafiamme urinando in un accendino. Una notte, durante un temporale, Chuck Norris è stato colpito da un fulmine. Il fulmine è morto sul colpo. Chuck Norris ha creato un milione di posti di lavoro. Tutti becchini. Chuck Norris da piccolo amava i cartoni. Soprattutto allo stomaco. Chuck Norris guarda la videocassetta di "The ring" tutte le sere e il suo telefono non squilla mai. Il governo degli Stati Uniti spende 40 miliardi di dollari all'anno in prevenzione di calamità naturali. Di questi, 35 miliardi sono spesi per garantire che la birra di Chuck Norris sia sempre fredda. Chuck Norris è apparso alla Madonna . Un giorno, dopo aver sentito "I will survive", Chuck Norris decapitò Gloria Gaynor con un calcio rotante: l'aveva interpretata come una sfida. Chuck Norris ha fatto il suo primo milione di dollari all'età di sei anni grazie alla fatina dei dentini. I denti che lasciava sotto il cuscino però non erano i suoi. I comunisti in realtà non mangiano i bambini, perchè se li mangia prima Chuck Norris. I comunisti. E anche i bambini. Durante un concerto dei Pooh, Chuck Norris ha fermato la musica. Chuck Norris ha contato fino ad infinito. Due volte . Quando Chuck Norris fissa il sole, è il sole a distogliere lo sguardo per primo. Sting riesce a fare sesso per dodici ore di fila. Chuck Norris riesce a non fare sesso per dodici ore di fila. Chuck Norris mangia la pizza con le mani. A volte ci mette anche le olive. Il segnale con l'uomo in carrozzella non indica che un parcheggio sia riservato ai disabili, ma che appartiene di diritto a Chuck Norris, e che verrai ridotto su una sedia a rotelle se oserai parcheggiarci sopra. Chuck Norris salta i fossi per lungo. Chuck Norris fuma toscani. Vivi. Chuck Norris può superare il tonno insuperabile. A destra. Per diventare famoso, il diavolo ha venduto l'anima a Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris taglia i grissini col tonno. In una rara scena tagliata de "L'Impero colpisce ancora", Chuck Norris rivela a Darth Vader di essere suo padre. Chuck Norris può sbattere una porta girevole. Chuck Norris può essere visto ad occhio nudo dallo spazio. Il primo a dividere l'atomo non è stato Einstein. E' stato Chuck Norris: l'ha frantumato con un solo calcio rotante. Berlusconi può unire la Sicilia all'Italia con un ponte. Chuck Norris può farlo a mani nude. A morra cinese, Chuck Norris sconfigge carta, forbice e sasso contemporaneamente. Ci sono solo quattro cavalieri dell'Apocalisse, perchè Chuck Norris preferisce andare a piedi. McGyver può costruire un aereo con una gomma da masticare e delle graffette, ma Chuck Norris può spiaccicargli la testa contro un muro con un calcio rotante e portarglielo via. Se Bruce Banner perde il controllo si trasforma nell'incredibile Hulk. Se l'incredibile Hulk perde il controllo si trasforma in Chuck Norris. Se Chuck Norris si sveglia con la luna storta, la raddrizza a calci rotanti. Quando Chuck Norris ha lasciato le sue impronte delle mani e dei piedi sulla Hollywood Walk of Fame, il cemento era asciutto. Nel Vangelo secondo Chuck Norris, Dio ha un ruolo di secondo piano. E di Gesù non c'è traccia. L'erba del vicino di Chuck Norris è meno verde della sua. Chuck Norris detiene il record di punti in un'unica partita di basket: centosettanta. Distribuiti equamente tra gambe, braccia e volto degli avversari. Se mia nonna avesse le ruote, sarebbe una carriola. Se Chuck Norris avesse le ruote, sarebbe la batmobile. Nella botola di Lost c'è Chuck Norris. Freddy Krueger non dorme mai per paura di sognare Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris ha bandito gli arcobaleni dallo stato del North Dakota. Chuck Norris non segue la moda: la moda segue Chuck Norris. Poi lui si volta e la colpisce con un calcio rotante. Se un battito d'ala di farfalla in Brasile può scatenare un tornado in Oklahoma, un calcio rotante di Chuck Norris in Oklahoma spiega facilmente il Big Bang. Quando Chuck Norris fa l'occhiolino, le ragazze si sciolgono. Letteralmente. Anche Chuck Norris ha un cuore. E lo usa come portachiavi. Mio cuggino conosce un colpo segreto che se te lo dà dopo tre giorni muori. Gliel'ha insegnato Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris è particolarmente consigliato nelle diete povere di calcio. Il presidente Roosevelt proclamò: "L'unica cosa di cui dobbiamo avere paura è la paura stessa. E Chuck Norris". Alle morbide Fruit Joy, Chuck Norris può resistere. Chuck Norris dà fuoco alle formiche con una lente di ingrandimento. Di notte. Contrariamente a quanto si crede, il vero nome di Chuck Norris è Chuck Morris. Purtroppo, una stanghetta della M è stata inavvertitamente amputata da un calcio rotante eseguito da Chuck all'anagrafe. I globuli bianchi di Chuck Norris sono sue copie in miniatura e sconfiggono i virus a calci rotanti. Chuck Norris non bagnava il letto da bambino. Il letto si bagnava da solo per la paura. Ne uccide più la penna della spada. Chuck Norris uccide più della penna. Quando Chuck Norris fa le flessioni, non alza sè stesso, abbassa la Terra. Uno studio ha rivelato che le principali cause di morte negli Stati Uniti sono: 1-infarto 2-Chuck Norris 3-cancro Chuck Norris non porta l'orologio. Decide lui che ora è. Il titolo originale di "Alien vs Predator" era "Alien e Predator vs Chuck Norris". Il film è stato cancellato subito dopo essere entrato in preproduzione. Nessuno avrebbe pagato nove dollari per vedere un film che durava 14 secondi. Ad Heidi le caprette fanno ciao, a Chuck Norris rifanno il letto, lavano i piatti, stirano, spolverano e puliscono il water meglio della Luisa. Chuck Norris ha vinto il campionato mondiale di rutti con una scoreggia. Michael Jackson ha inventato il moonwalk. Chuck Norris ha la retromarcia. Per aprire le noci, Chuck Norris usa lo schiaccianoci di Tchaikovsky. Nessuno ha mai trovato pentole d'oro ai piedi degli arcobaleni perchè Chuck Norris è sempre arrivato per primo. Chuck Norris corre i 110 metri ostacoli saltando col metodo Fosbury. La ricerca più frequente in rete è "Paris Hilton nuda". La ricerca più frequente di Paris Hilton è "Chuck Norris nudo". La serie TV "Starsky & Hutch", inizialmente, avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi "Starsky, Hutch & Chuck Norris", ma furono cambiati in corsa i piani perchè Chuck Norris risolveva i casi in pochi secondi, chiudendo Starsky & Hutch in macchina e lasciandoli nel sedile posteriore a fare le parole crociate, rendendo dunque brevi e poco intriganti gli episodi. Quando Spock da piccolo disubbidiva, le orecchie gliele tirava Chuck Norris. Un giorno Chuck Norris disse "Kung". E Kung Fu. I proiettili indossano il giubbotto anti-Chuck Norris. Tempo fa Chuck Norris diede un calcio rotante così forte a Cassius Clay che gli fece cambiare nome e religione. Chuck Norris non colpirà mai un uomo con gli occhiali. Lo colpirà con un calcio rotante. Un giorno Chuck Norris ha avuto un attacco di cuore. In tutta risposta, ha colpito il suo cuore con un calcio rotante per aver osato attaccare Chuck Norris. Ogni volta che nell'universo viene commesso un crimine violento, Chuck Norris prende soldi dalla SIAE. Chuck Norris ha soffocato le Geox Una notte Chuck Norris ha morso Dracula sul collo trasformandolo in un Chuck Norris. Durante l'ultima cena, Chuck Norris ha spezzato il pane. E il tavolo. E tutti i commensali. Un giorno una ragazza offrì un Kinder Bueno a Chuck Norris. Ciccia e brufoli furono ritrovati il giorno dopo in un vicolo col collo spezzato. Alcuni film di Chuck Norris sono talmente violenti che gli adulti dovrebbero vederli solo in presenza di Chuck Norris. La gente monta e smonta a piacimento i mobili dell'IKEA. Chuck Norris monta e smonta a piacimento l'IKEA. E la gente che va all'IKEA. Se Chuck Norris scrive al Washington Post la battuta di Maometto e la montagna, viene subito pubblicato e riceve un milione di complimenti. Quando Chuck Norris ti sta per uccidere, non rivedi la tua vita. Rivedi tutte le puntate di Walker Texas Ranger. Il gioco "Cluedo - Chuck Norris Edition" è stato ritirato dal mercato perchè la soluzione di tutti gli enigmi era sempre la stessa: Chuck Norris, con un calcio rotante, in biblioteca. Fonzie con un pugno riusciva a far partire il Juke-box. Chuck Norris con un pugno fa partire i concerti a San Siro. Il plasma del televisore di Chuck Norris è quello del sangue delle sue vittime. Tra i gadget del coltellino svizzero di Chuck Norris c'è Mac Gyver. Durante l'ultimo All-star game di NBA, Chuck Norris ha vinto la gara delle schiacciate schiacciando la testa a un giurato con il pollice e l'indice e facendola esplodere. Dio ha una foto abbracciato a Chuck Norris. Autografata. Chuck Norris fa una breve comparsata ne "Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo". E' il titolo. Chuck Norris ha costruito un transatlantico dentro una bottiglia di vetro in scala 1:1. Chuck Norris ha usato la Cosa dei Fantastici Quattro per ripiastrellarsi il bagno. Chuck Norris fa pagare care le provocazioni gratuite. Nel 1970 Chuck Norris e' stato fotografato dallo yeti Lo Chef Tony ha provato ad affettare Chuck Norris con la lama taglia tutto della serie Miracle Blade 3 - serie perfetta. Non ce l'ha fatta. Ora pezzi dello Chef Tony sono nella buca degli avanzi in cui finivano i filetti di pomodori e il residuo di scarpone. Chuck Norris fa gli origami con lastre di ghisa. Chuck Norris, quando mangia il Duplo, fa nello stesso momento l'approccio dentale e labiale. Una volta Mae West ha detto a Chuck Norris: Sei contento di vedermi o hai in tasca una pistola? Chuck Norris le ha sparato. 300 UN CAZZO CHUCK BASTA E AVANZA Chuck Norris al posto del DNA ha una matassa di filo spinato. Il Dalai Lama ha detto di Chuck Norris: "Un uomo disciplinato e intransigente." Incerto sul significato della parola "intransingente", nel dubbio Chuck Norris ha colpito ugualmente il Dalai Lama, facendolo retrocedere di cinque o sei reincarnazioni. Chuck Norris ha dato a Melissa P 100 calci rotanti prima di andare a dormire. Chuck Norris è in grado di sollevare se stesso da terra. Chuck Norris detiene ancora il record per numero di persone uccise in un videogioco: dodici. A Tetris. Chuck Norris riesce a guidare una bicicletta tandem dalla postazione dietro. Nel '68 Chuck Norris si dedicò brevemente al gioco del calcio. Trascinò gli U.S.A. alla vittoria della coppa d'Africa. Chuck Norris ha vinto la medaglia d'oro di bob a quattro alle Olimpiadi Invernali di Torino 2006. Da solo. Doppiando gli avversari. Se Chuck Norris indossa un paracadute al rovescio e fa un salto da terra, è in grado di arrivare a 4500 metri in pochi secondi. Dato che "Una mela al giorno toglie il medico di torno", Chuck Norris ha pensato bene di mangiarsi New York per levarsi i medici dai maroni per tutta la vita. Chuck Norris è bravissimo a suonare la batteria con un braccio solo. Quello del batterista dei Def Leppard. Durante una partita di calcio Chuck Norris venne atterrato. L'arbitro concesse una punizione. Chuck Norris decapitò l'avversario con un calcio rotante. Era la migliore punizione. La Ricciarelli è in grado di rompere un bicchiere di cristallo con un acuto della Traviata. Chuck Norris è in grado di rompere la Ricciarelli con un bicchiere di cristallo. Cantando un ritornello degli Wham. Quando la domenica Chuck Norris riceve la comunione durante la messa, al posto dell'ostia pretende un doppio cheeseburger fumante. La luce impiega circa 8 minuti per compiere il tragitto Sole-Terra. Chuck Norris ce ne impiega 2 fermandosi pure all'autogrill. Chuck Norris, col suo blog personale, ha fatto 100.000 contatti in un minuto, perché ogni singolo pelo di barba di Chuck Norris è dotato di laptop e adsl, e si sono collegati tutti insieme. Chuck Norris ha percorso tutto il campo di Holly e Benji. In un episodio. Chuck Norris rotola in salita. Chuck Norris quando ha prurito cerca una pianta di rovi e si butta dentro. Chuck Norris ha ucciso per molto meno. Per arredare il suo salotto Chuck Norris ci ha messo l'acquario. Di Genova. Chuck Norris ti frega sempre con il gioco delle tre scatolette. Solo che lui ne usa una sola. Chuck Norris ha la patente per guidare gli immobili. In una conversazione, è sempre Chuck Norris a rompere il ghiaccio. E lo fa con un calcio rotante. Chuck Norris può giudicare Caterina Caselli. Uri Geller è stato in grado di piegare a metà un cucchiaio con la forza del pensiero. Chuck Norris è stato in grado di piegare a metà Uri Geller con la forza del pensiero. Se Chuck Norris parte per una vacanza ai tropici e sbaglia aereo ritrovandosi al Polo Nord , gli orsi polari pitturano il ghiaccio di giallo e si mettono il costume. Chuck Norris ha fatto tredici al Superenalotto. Chuck Norris vinse una gara di tiro al piattello sparando cazzate. Agnelli portava l'orologio sopra al polsino, Chuck Norris le palle sopra ai boxer. Quando un uomo col fucile e uno con la pistola incontrano Chuck Norris, sono matematicamente morti entrambi. Quando Chuck Norris nacque ci furono ben 70 Re Magi che andarono a portargli in dono donne, sigari e fuoristrada. Chuck Norris è sempre circondato da montagne di donne. Morte. Ammazzate. Da calcio rotante. Chuck Norris riesce a paracadutarsi da 1000 metri con un sacchetto della spesa. Chuck Norris vince una gara di stile libero nuotando a rana. Chuck Norris ha vinto il palio di Siena con il cavallo degli scacchi. Chuck Norris ha completato tutti gli episodi di Super Mario Bros dal 1984 ad oggi, in 15 minuti e con una sola vita. Su Playstation 2. Gli esseri umani sono fatti da un 75% di acqua. L'acqua e' formata da un 75% di Chuck Norris. Una volta Chuck Norris giocando a curling ha spazzolato talmente forte il ghiaccio che ha rinvenuto 4 mammuth e 3 uomini di Neanderthal. Chuck Norris vince a Risiko usando un solo carro armato. Non pago, attacca anche tutti i carri armati rimasti nella scatola. E conquista anche la scatola. Le mezze stagioni non esistono più perché a Chuck Norris non piace lasciare le cose a metà. CHUCK DA BAMBINO Chuck Norris riesce a prendere al volo una freccia lanciata da un arco. Dopo averla tirata lui stesso. Una volta, al Mugello, Valentino Rossi era ai 180 Km/h in curva e si è sentito battere la spalla. Era Chuck Norris su un triciclo in impennata con una mano sola. Con l'altra teneva Max Biaggi. Un giorno Cupido scagliò una freccia verso Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris reagì colpendo Cupido con un calcio rotante, uccidendo lui ed eliminando per sempre l'amore. Chuck Norris è venuto al mondo uscendo dallo stomaco di Alien. Da una costola di Adamo nacque Eva. Da una costola di Chuck Norris nacque Wonder Woman. L'urlo di Chuck Norris terrorizza anche Chen. Chuck Norris riesce a fare i castelli di carte con il mazzo del solitario di Windows. Il cavallo dei pantaloni di Chuck Norris è Furia. Al Qaeda ha dichiarato guerra a tutto il mondo occidentale, tranne che a Chuck Norris. Quando Chuck Norris parla al telefono, lo fa nel vero senso della parola. E il telefono ascolta ed esegue tutti i suoi ordini. Peter Parker è diventato Spiderman dopo esser stato morso da un ragno radioattivo. Il ragno radioattivo era stato morso da Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris non deve fare il numero. Lui alza la cornetta e il suo destinatario è già lì che risponde. Chuck Norris ha comprato l'uomo da 6 milioni di dollari a metà prezzo. Chuck Norris ha mangiato la testa di Ozzy Osbourne. Prima di pestare qualcuno, Jean-Claude Van Damme conta fino a 10. Prima di contare fino a 10, Chuck Norris pesta qualcuno. Un giorno Chuck Norris ha mangiato il campione mondiale di mangiamento di hot dog. Per proprietà transitiva, dunque, ora è lui il campione in carica. Chuck Norris ha investito un autotreno facendo jogging. Chuck Norris è nato prima sia dell'uovo che della gallina. Un giorno un cinghiale impazzito si è lanciato contro Chuck Norris: lui lo ha preso e ci ha pitturato una parete grande. Quando Chuck Norris ha fame, mangia un fungo atomico. A Chuck Norris non piace lo Zoo, perchè considera ingiusto rinchiudere gli animali nelle gabbie. Invece di ucciderli a calci rotanti come tutti gli altri esseri viventi. Il cavallo bianco di Chuck Norris è nero. Chuck Norris non fa male ad una mosca. Peccato che tu non sia una mosca. Maradona palleggia con le arance, Chuck Norris palleggia con Maradona che palleggia con le arance. A Carnevale, Zorro si traveste da Chuck Norris. Un giorno Chuck Norris ha spaccato in due la Terra con un calcio rotante solo per vedere che sorpresa c'era dentro. Chuck Norris ha passato dieci anni chiuso in gabbia con una tigre in Vietnam. Non perchè fosse stato catturato dai vietcong, ma perchè aveva bisogno di trascorrere un po' di tempo da solo coi suoi pensieri. Nessuno è perfetto. Quando Chuck lo venne a sapere, cercò Nessuno, lo guardò e lo disintegrò con un calcio rotante. Solo Chuck Norris è perfetto. Chuck Norris sa cosa hai fatto l'estate scorsa. Chuck Norris si collega in wireless con il Commodore 64. Una volta Chuck Norris ha posato nudo per un'opera d'arte. La Colonna Traiana. Anche il freddo trema davanti a Chuck Norris. Quando ordina un Happy Meal da McDonald's, Chuck Norris mangia prima il giocattolo. Il Mar Morto è stato ucciso da Chuck Norris. Un giorno Chuck Norris chiese ad una persona dov'era la palestra, questa glielo indicò, e Chuck Norris le sferrò un calcio rotante in pieno volto per avergli detto cosa fare. Quando Chuck Norris fa una battuta, automaticamente si sentono delle risate preregistrate provenire fuori dal nulla. Chuck Norris ha fatto il giro del mondo in 80 giorni in un quarto d'ora. Chuck Norris suona il postino sempre due volte. Il prete di "Non ci resta che piangere" deve pagare ogni anno centinaia di migliaia di dollari di diritti d'autore a Chuck Norris per la frase "ricordati che devi morire". Chuck Norris non gioca a ping pong, gioca solo a "ping": gli basta un colpo per vincere. Un giorno, mentre partecipava al Grande Fratello VIP, Chuck Norris è stato nominato. In un batter di ciglia, aveva sterminato tutti i suoi coinquilini. Nessuno nomina Chuck Norris invano. Nessuno. Chuck Norris riesce a fare tunnel agli omini del biliardino. Un giorno un rapinatore si avvicinò a Chuck Norris. Puntandogli una pistola contro, gli gridò: "O i soldi o la vita!". Chuck Norris, dopo una breve riflessione, rispose: "Per ora mi accontendo dei soldi". Quando il saggio indica la luna, lo stolto guarda il dito, mentre Chuck Norris guarda il suo collo e si appresta a spezzarglielo con un calcio rotante. Questo perché nessuno può indicare nulla a Chuck Norris, sa già lui dove guardare. Un giorno Chuck Norris ha mangiato le palle di Mozart. Chuck Norris ha vinto una gara di assoli di pianoforte con un singolo accordo. Di ukulele. Alla domanda di una giornalista "E' vero che ha contato due volte fino ad infinito" dopo un paio di secondi Chuck Norris ha risposto "Ora sono tre". Subito dopo ha preso a calci rotanti la giornalista che aveva dubitato di lui. Se in una foresta cade un albero e non c'è nessuno ad ascoltare, Chuck Norris potrà sentirne il rumore. Perchè è stato lui ad abbatterlo, a calci rotanti. Chuck Norris sta parlando con Travis in Taxi Driver. Chuck Norris estrae cilindri dai conigli. Si narra che la leggenda delle dodici fatiche di Ercole sia in realtà il remake di una storia meno nota ma comunque ricca di pathos, "Le dodici passeggiate di salute di Chuck Norris". Quando Ken Shiro incontrò Chuck Norris gli diede un cazzotto sotto il mento e gli disse "tu sei già morto". Purtroppo non si era accorto che i peli della barba di Chuck Norris gli avevano bloccato la mano e premuto tutti i suoi punti di pressione. Ken Shiro esplose in mille pezzi. La tastiera di Chuck Norris non ha il punto di domanda. Chuck Norris non deve chiedere. Mai. Quando Chuck Norris butta i rifiuti, la carta e il vetro si separano da soli. Quando Dio disse "sia fatta la luce", Chuck Norris disse "chiedi per piacere". Bisogna dare a Chuck Norris quel che è di Cesare. Chuck Norris ha vinto il campionato mondiale di Scarabeo del 1994 usando soltanto consonanti. Durante un rodeo, Chuck Norris ha disarcionato un toro che tentava di tenerlo a bada. Quando Chuck Norris vuole qualcosa di dolce, si mangia Ambrogio. Quando nacque fu Chuck Norris a colpire il dottore per primo. Il dottore lasciò una moglie e due figli. Che lo raggiunsero pochi giorni più tardi quando Chuck Norris imparò a camminare. Ad aspettare nello spogliatoio dello stadio di Istanbul i giocatori del Liverpool, a fine primo tempo della finale di Champions League del 2005, c'era Chuck Norris. Nessuno sa da chi sia partita l'idea dei facts. Questo perchè Chuck Norris sta provvedendo personalmente ad uccidere uno ad uno tutti coloro che hanno contrib Chuck Norris può dividere le acque usando la calcolatrice. Chuck Norris un giorno ha trovato un bigliettino con la frase "Chuck Norris ha contato fino ad infinito. Due volte" in un Bacio Perugina. Un giorno, in un supermercato, Chuck Norris ha proposto ad un passante due fustini di detersivo tradizionale in cambio di uno di Dash. Il passante ha accettato entusiasta. Per molti anni è girata per il mondo la leggenda che Chuck Norris fosse malato di AIDS, a causa dell' alone fosforescente che lo circonda. L'alone in realtà altro non è che la sua rabbia, talmente impetuosa da aver ormai raggiunto lo stato gassoso. Giusto per chiarire le cose, Chuck Norris ha comunque decapitato a calci rotanti chi ha messo in giro la diceria. Chuck Norris può ricostruire un uovo sbattuto. Quando gli servono una banana flambè, Chuck Norris mangia prima il fuoco. Una volta il mostro di Lochness ha fotografato Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris muore ogni notte per darsi i numeri in sogno. Chuck Norris aveva previsto la nascita di Nostradamus. A Las Vegas, Chuck Norris ha giocato il 101 giallo alla roulette. E ha vinto. Chuck Norris un giorno aveva scommesso con la NASA che avrebbe potuto sopravvivere ad un rientro dallo spazio senza indossare la tuta da astronauta. Il 19 Luglio 1999, un Chuck Norris completamente nudo rientrò nell'atmosfera terrestre tuffandosi da una navicella raggiungendo la temperatura di tremila gradi centigradi e spazzando via 10 stati americani nell'impatto al suolo. Un'imbarazzatissima NASA affermò in pubblicò che si era trattato di un meteorite, e deve ancora una birra a Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris ha vinto il premio Nobel per la letteratura con un SMS. I sondaggi danno il centrodestra al 46%, il centrosinistra al 51% e Chuck Norris al 293%. Chuck Norris, dopo aver letto ottomila segnalazioni via e-mail riguardanti la montagna di Maometto, si è rotto i e ha eliminato per sempre la fottuta montagna con un unico, monumentale calcio rotante, sbriciolandola all'istante e promettendo di fare lo stesso con tutti coloro che avessero spedito nuovi facts sull'argomento in questione. Chuck Norris non ha bisogno di una donna per procreare: da un suo brufolo è nata la stirpe dei draghi. Chuck Norris è l'unico al mondo in grado di far fare il sorriso ai Sofficini con la forchetta come nella pubblicità. All'inizio dei tempi c'era il nulla. Poi arrivò Chuck Norris, colpì con un calcio rotante il nulla e gli disse "muovi il !". Questa è la storia dell'universo. Chuck Norris ha scoperto l'acqua fredda. Chuck Norris mangia la fonduta con le mani. Chuck Norris non gioca a bocce perchè è uno sport che non ha abbastanza palle. Chuck Norris ha risolto il problema della fame nel mondo sterminando l'intera specie umana. Chuck Norris apre le matrioske dalla più piccola alla più grande. Le parole "pietà", "compassione" e "pena" sono state eliminate a sberle dal vocabolario di Chuck Norris, che le riteneva un inutile spreco di spazio quando potevano comodamente essere riassunte in "non morte". Una leggenda metropolitana vuole che il Paul McCartney che tutti conosciamo altro non sia che un sosia dell'originale, morto nel '66 in un incidente stradale. Nulla di più falso: il Paul McCartney attuale è infatti il sosia del sosia dell'originale, morto nel '70 dopo un fortuito incontro con Chuck Norris e il suo calcio rotante. I rubinetti in casa di Chuck Norris non perdono, vincono. Deep Blue ha battuto il campione mondiale di scacchi Garry Kasparov. Dopodiche` ha osato sfidare Chuck Norris. Ora Deep Blue gestisce con gioia riconoscente l'intermittenza delle lucine dell'albero di Natale di Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris può vincere a Monopoli usando solo Vicolo Stretto. Nei mondiali di Usa '94 è stata introdotta la regola della "sudden death" in ottemperanza al concetto di "calcio" di Chuk Norris. Chuck Norris ha vinto il prestigioso premio di "coppia dell'anno" per la rivista GQ. Da solo. Il Santo Graal è a casa di Chuck Norris. Lo usa per tenerci lo spazzolino da denti. Da una decina d'anni Chuck Norris, come secondo lavoro, fa il kamikaze. Dire a Chuck Norris che è un figo implicherebbe l'ipotesi che possa non esserlo. Nessuno fa apprezzamenti su Chuck Norris. Nessuno. Quando scatti una foto a Chuck Norris, il flash rimane accecato. Esiste un reality show sulla vita di alcuni dei figli di Chuck Norris. Si intitola Power Rangers. Se pronunciate la combinazione di parole "il punto debole di Chuck Norris è...", vi arriva un calcio rotante dal nulla, tanto per chiarire. Una regola poco nota del gioco della dama prevede che, dopo aver fatto tre volte il giro completo del tabellone, una vostra Dama possa aggiungere una terza pedina in cima. La combinazione ottenuta è nota come "Chuck Norris", e vi permetterà di prendere a calci rotanti tutte le pedine nel raggio di 6km. Chuck Norris è immune al freddo. Un giorno ha salvato una comitiva di escursionisti svizzeri travolta da una slavina semplicemente immergendosi nella neve. Nudo. Poi li ha comunque uccisi a furia di calci rotanti in pancia, che non si pensi che improvvisamente è diventato un fottuto Superman del *. Chuck Norris può disegnare un quadrato con una X in mezzo senza staccare la penna dal foglio e senza ripassare sulle linee che aveva precedentemente disegnato. Nella vita di un bambino, il vero trauma non è tanto scoprire che Babbo Natale non esiste, quanto scoprire che Chuck Norris esiste. Chuck Norris mangia il brodo con la forchetta. Chuck Norris una volta ha trovato la lampada del Genio. L'ha strofinata, e ha concesso al Genio due desideri. Come primo desiderio il Genio ha chiesto di poter vivere. Come secondo desiderio ha chiesto un bicchiere di vino. Chuck Norris l'ha decapitato con un calcio rotante. Perchè Chuck Norris dice "no" all'alcool. E non esaudisce nessun desiderio. Mai. Una volta Chuck Norris ha rapito gli alieni. Se cercate "Chuck Norris" su google, non otterrete risultati. Questo perchè Google sa che non siete voi a cercare Chuck Norris, ma è lui a cercare - e trovare - voi, quando, dove e come vuole. La principale causa scatenante degli incendi nelle foreste non è la siccità, ma Chuck Norris che vi festeggia il suo compleanno usando le molotov al posto delle candeline. Jimi Hendrix suonava con i denti. Anche Chuck Norris ora suona con i denti. Di Jimi Hendrix. Chuck Norris non scuoce mai la pasta. Per uno strano fenomeno considerato inspiegabile dagli studiosi, la temperatura dell'acqua nelle pentole di Chuck precipita a zero sempre al momento giusto. Tutto ciò, comunque, non potrà mai essere verificato perchè Chuck Norris non cucina mai, mangia sempre tutto crudo. Anche la pasta. Chuck Norris ha risolto il problema della fame nel mondo. Ovunque viaggi, si porta dietro un panino. A chi osa fargli notare che "fame nel mondo" non era inteso in quel senso, Chuck Norris amputa le braccia semplicemente fissandole a lungo. Una notte, guardando il cielo, Chuck Norris ha unito i puntini da uno a 700.000.000.000.000.000.000.00... Accortosi che il risultato era un suo ritratto, decise di abolire i segni zodiacali. Ogni essere umano vivente, dunque, è del segno del Chuck Norris. A Chuck Norris non piace fare la coda. Per ovviare a questo problema, qualcuno potrebbe pensare che prenda chi gli sta davanti a calci rotanti in faccia e passi. Invece no. Chuck Norris aspetta il suo turno come tutti gli altri con il solo scopo di accumulare rabbia e adrenalina, poi fa quello che deve fare e solo in seguito rintraccia chi gli stava davanti uno ad uno e gli ruba l'anima a morsi. Secondo Lavoisier, "nulla si crea e nulla si distrugge". Secondo Chuck Norris, Lavoisier dice un sacco di cazzate. Chuck Norris ha brevettato la paura. Chuck Norris può circondare i suoi nemici. Da solo. Chuck Norris ha battuto il record di 6 metri e 14 di Sergej Bubka usando il proprio pene come asta. Chuck Norris da ragazzino andava a suonare per scherzo i campanelli delle case. Gli abitanti se la davano a gambe di nascosto. Chuck Norris riesce ad aprire le porte del Generale Lee. Ogni mattina in Africa quando sorge il sole un gazzella si sveglia ed inizia a correre per non essere mangiata da un leone. La stessa mattina in Africa quando sorge il sole un leone si sveglia ed inizia a correre per non essere mangiato da Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris ha incastrato Roger Rabbit. Chuck Norris, prima di volere una cosa, la ottiene. Robert Johnson ha venduto l'anima al diavolo in cambio del blues. Il diavolo era Chuck Norris e ha scambiato l'anima di Robert Johnson con un hamburger. Chuck Norris non taglia l'erba. Semplicemente le ordina di non crescere. Guardandola. Ne "I promessi sposi", l'Innominato è ovviamente Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris è in grado di cambiarvi una banconota da cento euro in monetine da un euro semplicemente colpendola con un calcio rotante. L'uomo medio dopo aver fatto sesso si fuma una sigaretta. Chuck Norris dopo essersi fumato una sigaretta fa sesso. Sempre. Dappertutto. Con la prima persona che gli capita sotto tiro. La versione originale di "Apocalypse Now" doveva essere un solo lungo primo piano di Chuck Norris. Temendo conseguenze legali per morti da infarto tra il pubblico, la produzione abbandonò il progetto. Quando Chuck Norris bestemmia, Dio compie delle metamorfosi per non contraddirlo. Chuck Norris fa bungee jumping senza elastico. Chuck Norris non manda lettere minatorie. Le lettere minatorie mandano Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris apre le bottiglie di birra coi denti. Dei propri nemici. Chuck Norris si è suicidato con un calcio rotante per aver detto: "Io sono Chuck Norris!". Nessuno può essere Chuck Norris. Nessuno. I fermenti lattici degli yogurt di Chuck Norris sono tutti morti. Chuck Norris può colpirti tanto forte da alterarti il DNA. Occasionalmente, dopo generazioni, i tuoi avi sentiranno una fitta in testa e si chiederanno "ma che * è stato?". Chuck Norris è rimasto coinvolto in uno scontro frontale con un bus ed è miracolosamente sopravvissuto. Stava attraversando la strada. Chuck Norris fa provincia. Quando Chuck Norris gioca a squash, il muro perde sempre. Quando al termine del primo Terminator Arnold Schwarznegger dice "tornerò", intende dire che sta andando a chiedere aiuto a Chuck Norris. Nel copione originale di "Point Break", era previsto che i rapinatori indossassero una maschera di Chuck Norris al posto di quelle dei presidenti americani. Ci si accorse subito, però, che in questo modo tutte le rapine sarebbero filate via lisce e senza complicazioni, rendendo poco emozionante il film. Quando Chuck Norris gioca a Monopoli, influenza l'andamento dell'economia mondiale. I * di Chuck Norris non producono spermatozoi, producono tanti piccoli ninja con in mente un solo obiettivo: distruggere. Le ciambelle di Chuck Norris vengono sempre con il buco. Sempre. Chuck Norris, quando gioca a scacchi, vince sempre. Con la prima mossa. Chuck Norris fa spesso tardi al lavoro. Non è raro che la sveglia si rifiuti di suonare per paura di essere spenta a calci rotanti. Se la fate a Chuck Norris, aspettatevela sotto forma di calcio rotante. Chuck Norris fa la Christmas Card ad agosto. Chuck Norris raccoglie la propria adrenalina in eccesso in piccoli contenitori metallici, noti anche come pile stilo. E' stato stimato che, se non lo facesse, potrebbe sterminare un'intera nazione di 300.000 abitanti semplicemente digitando un punto esclamativo sulla tastiera del suo PC. Un giorno Chuck Norris cavalcò un grizzly di tre metri in un autolavaggio, invece di farsi la doccia. A Los Angeles '84, Chuck Norris gettò il peso a 6.11 metri. Poi i giudici controllarono le riprese tv, e si accorsero che la misura esatta era una circonferenza terrestre più 6.11 metri. A Chuck Norris i biscotti nel thè non si spappolano. Quando passa Chuck Norris, i girasoli non sanno più dove guardare ed esplodono. Dopo aver saputo che Chuck Norris lo stava aspettando, Godot è arrivato. Ed è stato ucciso con un calcio rotante. Di solito, comunque, è Godot che aspetta Chuck Norris. E, se Godot non arriva, è perché Chuck Norris l'ha precedentemente ucciso. Con un calcio rotante. La stesura originale della Divina Commedia, prevedeva che nell'inferno la pena fosse uguale per tutti: sarebbero stati presi a calci rotanti in eterno da Chuck Norris. Dante cambiò idea non tanto per la monotonia, quanto perchè terrorizzato dalla sola idea di raccontare simili vicende. Chuck Norris ha inventato gli aerei perchè era stanco di essere l'unico in grado di volare. Ci sono solo due tipi di persone al mondo: gli sfigati e Chuck Norris. Tu hai preso la patente a diciotto anni. Chuck Norris a sedici. Secondi. Quando stai morendo faresti bene a non andare verso la luce bianca in fondo al tunnel, perchè lì c'è Chuck Norris che t'aspetta. Nel film "E.T.", la famosa scena della bicicletta che vola illuminata dalla luna non è stata creata con un effetto speciale. La bicicletta è stata infatti lanciata in orbita da Chuck Norris con un calcio rotante, senza motivo apparente. La scena piacque molto alla produzione, che decise di tenerla. Tuttavia, il bambino precipitò e morì, e per farsi perdonare Chuck Norris portò a termine le riprese del film al suo posto. La felpa rossa col cappuccio lo rendeva irriconoscibile. Ogni pelo di barba di Chuck Norris ha a sua volta la barba. Chuck Norris è vegetariano. Nel senso che prima di mangiare un animale, lo riduce in stato vegetativo. Chuck Norris dorme con un cuscino sotto alla pistola. Chuck Norris non ha mai sputato nel piatto in cui mangia. Sputa nel piatto in cui mangiano gli altri. Le rockstar muoiono spesso giovani perchè Chuck Norris cambia gusti molto facilmente. La password di Chuck Norris è "chucknorris". Dappertutto. E' di dominio pubblico. E nessuno ha ancora avuto il coraggio di usarla. Chuck Norris ha vinto la maratona di New York. Correndo a Boston. Secondo il Time Chuck Norris è l'uomo dell'anno. Ogni anno. Chuck Norris vende regolarmente la pelle dell'orso senza averlo ancora preso. Una formalità. Si può acquistare usando l'opzione "pre- order now". Chuck Norris interpreta la parte dello squalo ne "Lo squalo" con una pinna attaccata alla schiena. Steven Spielberg pensava che, in questo modo, le reazioni di puro terrore degli attori sarebbero state più realistiche. Al termine delle riprese, comunque, Chuck Norris li mangiò. Una volta Chuck Norris è andato a vedere un porno al cinema ed è venuto in maniera talmente prorompente da raggiungere lo schermo col seme ed ingravidare la protagonista. Chuck Norris sa se è nato prima l'uovo o la gallina. E sa anche chi è morto per primo. E come. Con un calcio rotante, ovviamente. Il videogioco "Super Mario Bros" è liberamente ispirato ad una giornata tipo di Chuck Norris, che è solito vagare per le città saltando in testa alla gente e lanciando loro gusci giganti di tartaruga. Misteriosamente omessa la parte in cui la prende a calci rotanti. Ci sono 31 lettere nell'alfabeto anglosassone. Tuttavia, solo Chuck Norris conosce le 5 lettere segrete. Chuck Norris bruciò un'intera foresta durante alcuni esperimenti con l'acqua. Quando Chuck Norris parla, tutti ascoltano. E muoiono. Un giorno Chuck Norris è uscito di casa con un'erezione enorme. Non ci sono sopravvissuti. Chuck Norris ha trovato Nemo. All'ultima persona che ha provato ad entrare nel blog di Chuck Norris usando la password "chucknorris" è stata asportata la faccia da un calcio rotante di Chuck Norris ed è stata utilizzata dall'assassino di un noto horror adolescenziale con Neve Campbell. Tale assassino era ovviamente Chuck Norris. Nei due film sugli X-men non sono stati usati effetti speciali. Molto semplicemente Chuck Norris era la controfigura di tutti i personaggi. La prima stesura del Signore degli Anelli aveva Chuck Norris al posto di Frodo Baggins. Erano cinque pagine in tutto, perchè Chuck Norris prendeva a calci rotanti Sauron a metà del primo capitolo. Secondo quanto raccontato dalla Bibbia, Dio ha impiegato sei giorni per realizzare l'universo. Precedentemente, Chuck Norris aveva creato Dio schioccando le dita. Ronaldinho prende quattro traverse di fila con un pallone. Chuck Norris prende quattro traverse di fila con Ronaldinho. Chuck Norris ha visitato tutti i pianeti del sistema solare. Si spiega così l'assenza di forme di vita extraterrestre. Il bambino del Sesto Senso inizialmente doveva essere interpretato da Chuck Norris. C'era solo un problema: Chuck Norris non vede la gente morta. La gente morta però ha sicuramente visto Chuck Norris. In una comunissima stanza ci sono 1257 oggetti con i quali Chuck Norris potrebbe ucciderti, compresa la stanza stessa. I cerchi sui campi di grano sono il modo di Chuck Norris di comunicare al mondo che a volte il fottuto grano deve starsene giù. Il detto "vedi Parigi e poi muori" è nato durante un breve ma intenso periodo di soggiorno di Chuck Norris nella capitale francese. Nella tradizionale corsa dei tori di Pamplona, non sono i tori ad inseguire le persone, è l'idea che un giorno Chuck Norris possa venire a Pamplona a far scappare i tori e le persone. In realtà Chuck Norris non ha mai messo piede a Pamplona e forse mai lo farà, cosa che rende questo fenomeno ancora più inspiegabile. Chuck Norris è in grado di costruire una mongolfiera facendo palloni con una Big Babol. Una sola. Tempo fa, da McDonald's, lanciarono un hamburger ad edizione limitata: il McChuckNorris. Ingredienti: tranci di carne di vittima di calcio rotante di Chuck Norris, sangue di vittima di calcio rotante di Chuck Norris, lattuga e cetrioli. La gente chiedeva sempre di poterlo avere senza cetrioli. Il menù bambini comprendeva anche un simpatico pupazzo di SpongeBob. Chuck Norris un giorno ha vinto la Champions League giocando da solo, senza mai usare nè i piedi nè la testa, semplicemente fissando negli occhi gli avversari, che terrorizzati iniziavano a segnare nella propria porta. Il solo Gennaro Gattuso, allora biondo e aitante trequartista dai piedi buoni, osò provare a tenergli testa. Il film "Una settimana da Dio" era inizalmente intitolato "Una settimana da Chuck Norris". La trama prevedeva che Chuck Norris apparisse a Jim Carrey e gli regalasse i suoi poteri per una settimana. Il progetto è sfumato perchè Chuck Norris ha interpretato la frase "regalare i poteri" come "colpire con un calcio rotante sulla nuca". Una volta Jean-Claude Van Damme ha ricevuto un'email da parte di Chuck Norris. Conteneva un allegato. Jean-Claude Van Damme l'ha aperto, e ha ricevuto un calcio rotante sui denti. Chuck Norris è campione del mondo in carica di salto con l'asta. Quando gli è stato fatto notare che aveva saltato senza asta, si è abbassato i pantaloni. E ha ovviamente decapitato con un calcio rotante l'avventato interlocutore. Chuck Norris giocava con i New York Yankees. Il suo primo fuori campo durante un match casalingo è stato raccolto da un tifoso felicissimo. Nello stadio dei Chicago Cubs. Quando Chuck Norris taglia la cipolla, piove. Chuck Norris ha salvato il presidente Bush, che stava soffocando per un salatino, semplicemente colpendolo con un calcio rotante alla gola. Chuck Norris non si era accorto che il presidente stava soffocando, voleva semplicemente colpirlo con un calcio rotante alla gola. Un giorno Chuck Norris si è spezzato una gamba con un calcio rotante per poter partecipare alle Paraolimpiadi e vincerle. Chuck Norris era inizialmente l'interprete di Palla di Lardo in Full Metal Jacket, ma è stato sostituito quando si sono resi conto che era impossibile girare la scena del suicidio: le pallottole si fermavano nella barba. Durante lo scorso Halloween, un gruppo di bambini hanno suonato alla porta di casa Norris. Alla domanda "Dolcetto o scherzetto?", Chuck Norris ha staccato una gamba ad uno dei bambini, l'ha caramellata col suo stesso sangue e ha risposto "dolcetto". Le avventure delle Tartarughe Ninja sono basate su una storia vera: Chuck Norris una volta inghiottì quattro tartarughe e quando le cagò erano alte due metri e conoscevano le arti marziali. Chuck Norris ricava la tequila direttamente dall'agave, perchè l'agave non osa contraddirlo. Una volta, nei dintorni di El Paso, Chuck Norris fu assalito da uno sciame di vespe. Dopo che Chuck Norris ebbe punto le prime cinque, le rimanenti fuggirono atterrite. Deckard, in Blade Runner, disse: "Ho visto cose che voi umani non potreste immaginare". Aveva visto Chuck Norris. Quando era bambino Chuck Norris ha ricevuto come regalo un martello giocattolo, e ha donato al mondo Stonehenge. Chuck Norris non lancia la palla al cane. Chuck Norris lancia il cane. Chuck Norris non urta la sensibilità altrui. Al massimo l'ammazza. La sera del 2 aprile 2005 alcuni testimoni hanno visto uscire Chuck Norris dalla Chiesa di San Pietro. Stava fischiettando. Chuck Norris si trovava sul set del Corvo durante una delle sue innumerevoli partite alla roulette russa con la pistola completamente carica. Dopo essersi sparato cinque colpi nella barba, annoiato, ha abbandonato su un tavolo la pistola con l'ultimo colpo in canna. Le conseguenze di questo gesto le conosciamo tutti. Chuck Norris ammazza il tempo con un calcio rotante. L'espressione "Ciak, si gira" è un omaggio del mondo del cinema al calcio rotante di Chuck Norris. Arrabbiato per la storpiatura del nome, Chuck Norris ha spezzato la clavicola al mondo del cinema con un calcio rotante. Gesù una volta ha moltiplicato i pani e i pesci. Chuck Norris ha diviso i pani, aggiunto i pesci, sottratto le lische e inventato il tramezzino al salmone. Chuck Norris si diverte a distruggere i castelli di sabbia dei bambini a calci rotanti. La causa di questo suo comportamento è da imputarsi alla sbadataggine di un moccioso che è inciampato sul Colosseo in scala 1 a 1 costruito da Chuck Norris in una spiaggia del Mar Bianco, ribattezzato in seguito Mar Rosso. Non pago, Chuck Norris volò a Roma, dove con una raffica di calci rotanti devastò parte del Colosseo originale, con l'ordine preciso di non ripararlo mai più. Il perito chimico si illude di sapere: legge CN e pensa al cianuro. Niente di più sbagliato: il cianuro non esiste. Il cianuro è Chuck Norris Il film "King Kong" originariamente avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi "Chuck Norris". Per calarsi nella parte, Chuck Norris ha trattenuto il respiro facendo pressione su sè stesso, diventando in questo modo cinque volte più grande ed espellendo peli da tutto il corpo fino a coprirsi interamente. Il progetto, purtroppo, è saltato quando il regista gli ha fatto notare che uno scimmione non dovrebbe indossare il cappello da Walker Texas Ranger e Chuck, adirato, lo ha scaraventato sul set de Il mago di OZ con un calcio rotante. Nel tornare normale, Chuck Norris ha raccolto tutta la peluria in eccesso e ha fondato la Woolrich. Il King Kong utilizzato nella pellicola definitiva è Steven Seagal. Il terzo segreto di Fatima non è la rivelazione dell'attentato al Papa, come molti ingenui sono soliti credere, ma il PIN del telefono cellulare di Chuck Norris. A chi obietta che all'epoca delle rivelazioni i cellulari non esistessero, Chuck Norris è solito spezzare un femore. Ogni cinque secondi, in Africa, un bambino muore per colpa di un calcio rotante di Chuck Norris. La prima legge della dinamica di Chuck Norris stabilisce che ad ogni sua azione non può e non deve corrispondere alcuna reazione. La seconda legge della dinamica di Chuck Norris stabilisce che ad ogni azione altrui corrisponde una sua reazione uguale e contraria, dove per contraria si intende "con la faccia corrucciata" e per uguale "un milione di volte più potente". Solitamente, la reazione si manifesta sottoforma di calci rotanti. Chuck Norris è in grado di scalare le montagne in bicicletta. Su una ruota sola. Senza mani. Chuck Norris: se non lo conosci lo eviti, se lo conosci ti uccide. Il primo nome scelto da Ratzinger era Chuck Norris II. A Chuck Norris non è piaciuto l'accostamento con "II". Chuck Norris non è secondo a nessuno. Ha detto "no" con un calcio rotante e Ratzinger ha annuito mestamente, rotolando giù dal sagrato di San Pietro. La massa corporea di un uomo è composta al 70% da acqua. La massa corporea di Chuck Norris è composta al 70% dal suo pene. La massa corporea dei suoi nemici è scomposta. Chuck Norris gioca a "m'ama, non m'ama" con i rami di un baobab. Se esce "non m'ama", fa ricrescere un ramo a calci rotanti e lo strappa. "M'ama". La Luna non ruota attorno alla Terra, ruota attorno a Chuck Norris. Il diluvio universale fu un estremo tentativo di Dio di liberarsi di Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris, fortunatamente, la prese con sportività e si fece una risata. Altrimenti non saremmo qui a raccontarlo. Chuck Norris non va mai dal dentista perchè ha i denti in adamantio. I nemici di Chuck Norris non vanno dal dentista perchè non hanno denti. Gesù può camminare sulle acque. Chuck Norris può camminare su Gesù. Chuck Norris è stato campione mondiale di Formula Uno. Senza macchina. Chuck Norris può far perdere la verginità a voce. Durante una sua partecipazione a "Chi vuol essere milionario", Chuck Norris ha detto "io" e ha vinto. Chuck Norris non ha mai avuto bisogno di controfigure, ma la sua barba spesso ha fatto da controfigura per l'attore che interpretava Chewbacca. Neil Armstrong, appena arrivato sulla Luna, ha trovato un post-it con scritto "Chuck Norris was here". Una volta Chuck Norris trovò un degno avversario, dopo aver visto in tv il primo episodio della saga di Superman. Decise di sfidarlo, e il risultato fu Cristopher Reeve paralizzato in carrozzella. Chuck Norris una volta ha sbattuto accidentalmente contro una torre. A Pisa. In tutti i thriller, gialli e horror usciti al cinema dal 1973 ad oggi l'assassino è Chuck Norris. Quando Chuck Norris spedisce il suo modulo per il pagamento delle tasse, manda solo una foto di sè stesso, accovacciato e pronto ad uccidere. Chuck Norris, ad oggi, non ha mai dovuto pagare le tasse. Un giorno un avversario di Chuck Norris ha schivato un calcio rotante. E' comunque morto, decapitato dallo spostamento d'aria. Chuck Norris non ha mai vinto l'Oscar, perchè lui non recita. Mai. Il 29 maggio del 1953 Edmund Hillary e lo sherpa Tensing raggiunsero la vetta dell'Everest, dove li stava aspettando Chuck Norris che beveva una birra. Ghiacciata. Ci sono 100 probabilità su 100 che Chuck Norris sia tuo padre. Chuck Norris non si sveglia all'alba, è il sole che sorge quando si sveglia Chuck Norris. Non Aprite Quella Porta. Dietro c'è Chuck Norris. Una volta una ragazza ha spezzato il cuore di Chuck Norris. Lui, in risposta, le ha spezzato il collo. Chuck Norris può disegnare un triangolo con quattro lati. Chuck Norris deve usare una controfigura nelle scene di pianto. Quando hai la sensazione di essere osservato, ti sta guardando Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris una volta s'è scopato un buco nero, solo per dimostrare che ce l'aveva abbastanza lungo. Chuck Norris una volta ha ucciso 182 persone con 6 proiettili. Sono tutti pazzi per Mary, tranne Chuck Norris. Se stai leggendo queste parole, Chuck Norris ti ha fatto un grande favore: ha deciso di non ucciderti. Non ancora. Durante l'ultimo Celebrity Deathmatch Chuck Norris ha battuto Dio. Quando Chuck Norris è nato, aveva già fatto sesso. Tre volte. Originariamente la copertina di Sergent Pepper conteneva solo Chuck Norris, che impersonava tutti i personaggi. Poi l'hanno cambiata, ma il disco è tutto opera sua. Ogni volta che Chuck Norris sente nominare la frase "La 'vergine' Maria" ride a squarciagola. Dio aveva chiesto dieci giorni per creare il mondo. Chuck Norris gliene ha dati sei. Chuck Norris, ancora teenager, ha messo incinta ogni singola suora di un convento nascosto sulle colline della Toscana. Nove mesi dopo le suore hanno dato alla luce i Miami Dolphins del 1972, l'unica squadra imbattuta nella storia del football professionistico. Quando Chuck Norris dorme il tempo si ferma, per paura di svegliarlo. Tutto ciò da l'illusione che Chuck Norris non dorma mai. Chuck Norris non crede in Dio. Dio crede in Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris è il motivo per cui la Gioconda sorride. Chuck Norris è contrario alla prostituzione. Se fosse favorevole, tutte le donne sarebbero sulla strada. Per un punto passano infinite rette, ma un solo Chuck Norris. E se in quel momento Chuck Norris ha i girati, non ci saranno più nè punti nè rette. Le saghe di "Rambo" e "Rocky" originariamente erano una cosa sola, chiamata "Chuck Norris", in cui lui diventava campione dei pesi massimi con una gamba e con l'altra liberava prigionieri in Vietnam. Chuck Norris riesce a baciarsi la schiena. I buchi neri sono dovuti a Chuck Norris che prende a calci rotanti l'universo. Chuck Norris corre i 100 metri piani in -4 secondi. La prima parola pronunciata da Chuck Norris, da piccolo, è stata "Chuck". La seconda "Norris". La terza non c'è mai stata. Da quel giorno, Chuck Norris si esprime a calci rotanti. Chuck Norris ha ucciso la mamma di Bambi con un calcio rotante. Errare è umano, perseverare è diabolico, uccidere è Chuck Norris. Quando Chuck Norris lavorava al circo, veniva domato dai leoni. In due anni di spettacoli, ne sono morti 32 e 45 si sono licenziati. Ne mancano all'appello due: gira voce che Chuck li usi come pantofole da salotto. Vivi. Chuck Norris annega i pesci. Chunk Norris dice "no" alla caccia, anche perchè gli animali vanno spontaneamente a bussare alla sua porta e si sparano da soli. Il gioco degli scacchi, originariamente, prevedeva tanti Chuck Norris in miniatura al posto dei pedoni. Vennero sostituiti quando ci si accorse che, di loro spontanea iniziativa, prendevano a calci rotanti tutte le altre pedine rovinando le partite. La prima stesura della sceneggiatura di Fight Club prevedeva Chuck Norris in tutti i ruoli. Tutti. Il 26 dicembre 2004 Chuck Norris ha fatto il suo primo tuffo nel Pacifico. Un giorno Germano Mosconi ha bestemmiato Chuck Norris. E' stato licenziato sul posto. Con un calcio rotante. Chuck Norris ha giocato alla roulette russa con una pistola completamente carica e ha vinto. Non ci sono armi di distruzione di massa in Iraq: Chuck Norris vive in Oklahoma. Il triangolo delle Bermuda era una volta noto come il quadrato delle Bermuda, fino a quando Chuck Norris con un calcio rotante non ha distrutto uno degli angoli. Chuck Norris ogni tanto esplode. Questo avviene perchè i suoi atomi si prendono a calci rotanti tra di loro. Per paura di ritorsioni da parte di Chuck, una volta esplosi chiedono scusa e si ricompongono immediatamente. Chuck Norris ha ordinato un Big Mac da Burger King, e gliel'hanno dato. Chuck Norris può volare. Questo perchè la forza di gravità non ha il coraggio di dirgli che non può. Ozzy Osbourne stacca la testa dei pipistrelli a morsi. Chuck Norris stacca quella delle tigri siberiane. Chuck Norris non ha letto la Bibbia. L'ha scritta. Nell'ultima pagina del libro dei Guinness dei Primati è segnalato, in minuscolo, che tutti i record sono in realtà di Chuck Norris, e che quelli riportati nelle precedenti pagine appartengono a chi si è avvicinato di più. Chuck Norris un giorno colpì Bruce Lee con un calcio rotante, spezzandolo in due. Il risultato furono Jet Li e Jackie Chan. Chuck Norris una volta è accidentalmente inciampato e ha distrutto l'intero stato dell'Ohio. Chuck Norris ha inventato la famosa ricetta segreta del Kentucky Fried Chicken, con undici erbe e spezie. Nessuno ha però mai nominato il dodicesimo ingrediente: la paura. Dietro ad ogni uomo di successo c'è una donna. Dietro ad ogni uomo morto c'è Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris una volta ha calciato un cavallo sul mento. Ora i suoi discendenti sono noti come "giraffe". Nella Bibbia, Gesù ha trasformato l'acqua in vino, ma poi Chuck Norris ha trasformato quel vino in birra. Il primissimo CSI avrebbe dovuto essere intitolato "CSI: Chuck Norris", ma non c'era nessuna scena del crimine e nessuna investigazione. Solo Chuck Norris che spaccava culi e sprizzava spettacolarità. Così l'hanno rinominato "Walker Texas Ranger". Chuck Norris ha scritto tutte le parole del testo della sigla di "Happy Days" con la sua barba. Un giorno Chuck Norris ha sbadigliato e si è estinto il dodo. Chuck Norris può vincere una partita di Forza 4 facendo solo tre mosse. Il diavolo è solito fare le pentole ma non i coperchi. A Chuck Horris però ha fatto anche una pentola a pressione, una mountain bike e un televisore a colori 14" con televideo. L'immenso si illumina di Chuck Norris. A Rocco gli è cresciuto così tanto perchè a 3 anni ha preso un calcio rotante da Chuck Norris nel e lo spostamento gli ha fatto crescere il pisello così com'è già da allora Detto cio possiamo iniziare a sparare minchiate ........ Gioventù modifica Chuck Norris è nato a Silent Hill nell' Inferno figlio della diciottenne perenne Wilma Flistones e Fred Flistones (camionista e meccanico). Il nonno paterno di Norris e la nonna materna erano immortali irlandesi, mentre sua nonna paterna e suo nonno materno erano Wookie . Chuck ha due fratelli più piccoli, Mortimer (deceduto) e Franco portolo (deceduto ma riportato in vita dal sommo CHUCK ). I genitori divorziarono quando aveva solo 2310 anni e andò a vivere con la madre e i fratelli (deceduti) morti in seguito ad aver sgridato il sommo. Chuck Norris descrive la sua infanzia come Hulk:era fisicamente dotato, non era timido e scolasticamente faceva cagare ma metteva paura ai professori i quali cagandosi in mano mettevano minimo un 10 . Gli altri ragazzi lo prendevano in giro per la sua verga gigantesca e Chuck sognava di trovare un giorno i mezzi per crearsene una più piccola e difendersi dai bulli che lo tormentavano senza ucciderli . Nella sua autobiografia, Chuck Norris accenna al fatto che suo padre aveva un problema di erezione . Era molto legato a suo padre e dichiarò di essere l'unico a provare compassione per quell'uomo, perché "Era giusto com'era, e gli mancava molto". Dopo la fine delle scuole superiori sposò la fidanzata, Kim Impossible. Nel 195898 entrò nella camera nucleare come poliziotto di sicurezza e ci cadette dentro . Fu proprio nella camera nucleare che Norris acquisì il soprannome di "Chuck" e iniziò il suo allenamento di Mazzuolamento , un interesse che lo avrebbe portato a diventare cintura insanguinata e, dopo anni di studio e pratica di varie arti marziali, a fondare il Cazzo culo merda ("La via universale"). Quando ritornò negli Stati Uniti, continuò a svolgere le funzioni di mazzuolatore nella March Air Force Base in California. Fu congedato nell'agosto del 19628678576. In seguito lavorò per la Umbrella Corporation e si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto uccidere Chris Redfield quindi aprì una catena di scuole di karate e di taekwondo. Tra gli allievi di tali scuole figurano vari personaggi famosi, tra cui Mastrolindo, il figlio di George Clown . Norris creò anche un'associazione istruttiva, la cazzo in culo e la Shcpitz, una scuola fondata per lo scopo di migliorare la propria vita e trovarvi uno scopo, attraverso le arti Mazzuolatorie La fama Chuck Norris nel 1976 Norris fu sconfitto nei suoi primi due tornei di karate e di taekwondo, cadendo al tappeto contro Minkia Joe. Detto ciò inizio ad amazzare gente Vita personale Nel 1963 ebbe il suo primo figlio con Paolo, chiamato Paolo 2. Nel 1964 nacque una bambina chiamata Paolo 3, e l'anno successivo ebbe un terzo figlio, Paolo 4 Dopo trent'anni di matrimonio, Norris e Paolo divorziarono nel 1988. Lui si sposò di nuovo nel 1998, questa volta con una formosa modella, Paolo 5, ed ebbero due gemelli nel 2001: Paolo 6 Norris, un maschio, e Paolo 7 Norris, una femmina. Norris fu sempre un padre di famiglia molto affezionato infatti li ha ammazzati tutti senza farli soffrire Verso la fine degli anni ottanta fu coinvolto marginalmente nel caso McMartin riguardante abusi su minori, che in seguito si rivelò essere una pura strage con un solo superstite "CHUCK" Attualmente, Norris non sappiamo dove vive